1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mechanisms for holding and moving rods or poles and more particularly to fishing aid mechanisms which will hold a fishing rod or pole and operate the same to set a hook in response to a pull on a fishing line associated with the rod or pole.
2. Prior Art
There are a plurality of apparatuses presently available to aid those who fish to enjoy their sport. Some such apparatuses are comprised of a rod or pole holding portion and a spike for being driven into the ground, for instance. Others include a rod holding portion and a clamp for affixing the apparatus to a boat or dock, for instance. In using such apparatuses the fisher generally uses the rod to cast the bait and then places the rod in the holder. The fisher then attempts to observe the rod at all times. If the rod twitches or otherwise moves in a manner to indicate that a fish is attempting to take the bait, then the fisher removes the rod and attempts to hook the fish.
Generally there are problems with the foregoing approach. One problem is that a fish may take the bait while the fisher's attention is directed other than at the rod. As a result the fisher is unaware that a strike has occurred and makes no attempt to catch the fish. To solve this problem, prior art fishing aids sometimes include mechanisms which sense rod or pole movement and activate a visual alarm such as either a light or a flag. Moreover such mechanisms sometimes activate an audible alarm such as a buzzer to attract the attention of the fisher. The pole movement sensor may include an electrical contact switch which is directly operated by the pole and connected in a series circuit with a battery and the alarm. Such electrical or electronic mechanisms are disadvantageous because the batteries thereof must be checked and replaced. Alternatively, the pole movement sensor and alarm may be entirely mechanical in nature.
The above described alarmed pole attracts the fisher's attention in response to a strike provided that sufficient pole movement occurs to operate the alarm. However, another problem is that even though the fisher's attention is directed to the rod which is moved by a fish strike, the fish may free itself or lose interest in the bait before the fisher can remove the pole and set the hook.
An additional prior art mechanism, which is generally useful only for ice fishing, includes a vertical post having a horizontal, cantilevered bar extending laterally therefrom. A springable rod member has an initial portion extending from the post above and at an angle to the bar. The rod member further has a loop formed at an extreme end thereof such that the intermediate portion of the springable rod member can be arched between the post and the free end of the bar with the loop of the rod encircling the free end of the bar. A hook member is affixed to the loop. A free running spool having fishing line wound thereon is also attached to the post. The fishing line passes through a solid ring encircling the hook member and continues down through an opening in the ice into the water. The bait is affixed to the extreme end of the fishing line.
In operation, when a fish pulls on the line in a certain manner, the ring pulls on the hook member and removes the loop in the rod from the end of the bar. As a result, the spring action of the rod causes the extreme end of the rod to move to a higher elevation in response to the straightening out of the previously arched rod. Consequently, the rod jerks the line and hopefully sets the hook in the fish. A flag may be attached to the rod so that the position of the rod can be visually determined from a distance.
Although the foregoing ice fishing mechanism may be useful for some applications, it has a plurality of disadvantages. For example, its usefulness is generally limited to ice fishing. Since the prior art ice fishing mechanism is attached to a post it is difficult to move from one place to another. Also the mechanism is large and cumbersome and not easily attached to a boat. The unlatching mechanism for freeing the rod from the bar is somewhat unreliable and not capable of adjustment for different fishing situations. Furthermore, the free running spool provides virtually no control over the line being unwound by the fish. In addition, the ice fishing mechanism is not capable of being used with either a standard fishing pole or fishing rod and reel arrangement.